Don't wake me up
by L.Widfara
Summary: Sabe que ese no es su mundo,que está en 1978 por una absurda apuesta entre el tiempo y la mágia.Lo sabe,y sabe también que lo único que puede hacer es intentar que su presencia no influya en nada,ni en nadie.Pero,sin embargo,las cosas no son tan sencillas...No cuando se trata de esa media sonrisa, de esos dichosos ojos grises. Herm/sirius principalmente y J.P/L.E por capricho mio
1. Chapter 1

DON'T WAKE ME UP

Todos los días habían sido más o menos penosos en los últimos dos meses, pero aquel viernes estaba siendo particularmente insoportable. En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place el reloj parecía estar burlándose de la paciencia de tres jóvenes que perezosamente trataban de limpiar la casa. El sol, atravesando cada ventana e iluminando los más oscuros rincones, no hacía más que empeorar el humor de un ya suficientemente enfurecido pelirrojo.

-¿ Queréis hacer el favor de abrir las ventanas?- repetía Ron Weasley, desde lo más alto de la escalera, una y otra vez- este olor apesta más que la Multijugos…

Normalmente nadie le contestaba, no verbalmente al menos, pero sus amigos empezaban a hartarse de aquella actitud tan poco productiva.¿ Acaso pensaba que él era el único que estaba agotado?¿ El único que deseaba dejarlo todo y sentarse en la gran mesa de la cocina, a charlar un rato?´

Dos pisos más abajo, en el hall de la casa, Hermione bufó exasperada.

Habían llegado a la antigua casa de los Black el miércoles y, viendo el mal estado en el que se encontraba, supieron que no podían posponer más la limpieza. Así, aquel viernes, Harry, Ron y Hermione se despertaron un poco antes de lo habitual y se pusieron manos a la obra. Era cierto que llevaban dos meses de absoluto agotamiento, tanto físico como psíquico, pero no podían permitirse no hacer nada, dadas las circunstancias.

El estado de la casa era lamentable, no había detalle que se librara del espeso polvo que poco a poco se había apoderado de la estancia. Ni siquiera los productos más potentes del mercado – muggle o mágico- conseguían quitarlo (lo único que hacían era enrojecer los ojos de los tres amigos e intensificar el tóxico aroma que tanto irritaba a Ron).

A Hermione le había tocado limpiar el primer piso, es decir, la cocina, una sala de estar y el Hall. No habría sido tan malo si no fuera por el dichoso cuadro de Warburga Black, quien consideraba una auténtica deshonra que una _sangre sucia_ fuera a tocar su retrato, aunque solo fuera para limpiarlo. La mujer, además, no dudaría en montar todo un escándalo por si alguien se quedaba sin saber de su tan humillante desgracia.

Hermione se rehízo la coleta por enésima vez y suspiró, lo que fuera por retrasar, por unos pocos segundos siquiera, el momento en el que habría que empezar a frotar en maldito cuadro. Con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de auténtico terror, Hermione aplicó el producto más fuerte en la vieja madera. Los gritos debieron de escucharse desde el mismísimo parlamento e hicieron que inconscientemente la chica se echara hacia atrás, tapándose los oídos con las manos. Por esa razón no llegó a escuchar la urgente advertencia de Harry, ni pudo ver la contraída expresión de Ron mientras un balde de agua caía directamente sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

Solo sintió frío, mucho frío y una sensación terriblemente desagradable. Estaba mareada, todo le daba vueltas y no sentía suelo alguno bajo sus pies. Flotar, nadar, hundirse… lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo no tenía ningún sentido. Tuvo tiempo de preguntarse mil y una veces qué estaba ocurriendo, pero antes de hallar la respuesta correcta, perdió la consciencia.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Se despertó, o lo que fuera, con una angustiosa sensación de estar ahogándose, como cuando la fuerza de una ola te sumerge a sus anchas, y das vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas… Y es que, por alguna extraña razón, Hermione supo que debía nadar, no sabía dónde estaba, pero debía salir a la superficie.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos le hizo creer que seguía sumergida, que la falta de oxígeno le provocaba aquellas alucinaciones. Porque era totalmente imposible que hubiera reconocido la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts. Ella estaba en Grimmauld Place, con Harry y Ron, cuando aquel balde cayó sobre ella. Volvió a abrir los ojos y la torre seguía allí… y el castillo entero, y los jardines, los campos de Quidditch…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Nadó hasta la orilla del lago y torpemente consiguió ponerse de pie. Tierra firme, al fin! Le parecía que había pasado horas flotando Merlín sabía dónde. Llevaba puesta exactamente la misma ropa que recortaba llevar durante la limpieza de la antigua casa de los Black. Los desgastados vaqueros se habían vuelto un par de tonos más oscuros a causa del agua y el "enorme" polo negro que había encontrado por casualidad en una de las muchas salas, y que suponía que habría sido de Sirius, se le pegaba incómodamente a cada curva de su torso.

Buscó rápidamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y encontró lo que buscaba, su varita. Se secó y, al entrar un poquito en calor, empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Todo era demasiado real para ser un sueño. De hecho, estaba segura de que no lo era.¿ Pero entonces…?

-No te ofendas, Lunático, pero tú tienes la culpa de que tenga que abandonar a James esta noche…

Hermione se quedó de piedra. La voz le era terriblemente familiar y, teniendo en cuenta los dos aludidos, aquello solo podría significar que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-No creo que eso suponga una desgracia para él, Sirius. Y más teniendo en cuenta que Lily llega hoy al colegio.

Era la voz de Remus Lupin, un poco menos ajada que la última vez que la escuchó, pero estaba claro que se trataba de él. Una terrible sospecha empezó a apoderarse de la joven Gryffindor. Una sospecha que no se atrevió a descartar pero que su lógica mente no podía tomar en serio.

-Total, para el caso que le hará… - dijo por lo bajo una tercera voz.

Cierra el pico, Colagusano. Este año Evans va a caer rendida a mis pies, lo juro por mi escoba!- _"Es el padre de Harry"_ pensó la chica muy confundida_ "cómo es posible?"._

-James…- la voz de Sirius Black era igual y completamente distinta. Sonaba más animada, más feliz…

-Dime

-Vas a tener que darme tu escoba, amigo!

-Jamás! Lily me adora, casi tanto como yo la adoro a ella, solo que aun no lo sabe…

-Parecía más lista, la verdad…

-Sirius- De pronto la voz de James Potter sonó mortalmente seria- como vuelvas a meterte con ella voy a tener que hechizarte.

Las voces se iban alejando poco a poco y lo único que Hermione escuchó como respuesta a la amenaza de James fue una indiscreta pero amistosa carcajada.

OoooOoooOoooO

Ya casi estaba segura de que era cierto, que sus sospechas eran acertadas y que no se trataba de ningún sueño o alucinación. Estaba en Hogwarts, el Hogwarts que ella bien conocía y al que pensaba que jamás iba a volver. Cruzaba los pasillos que tantas veces había recorrido y se dirigía al despacho del director, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

Sin embargo, se sentía una extraña. Era raro no cruzarse con ningún conocido y saber que todos los alumnos que veía, en grupo o en solitario, pertenecían a un tiempo pasado. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, era lo único que se le ocurría.¿ Por qué sino había escuchado a los Merodeadores charlar en el lago?¿ Cómo era sino posible que James y Sirius siguieran con vida?

Según sus cálculos había retrocedido unos veinte años, era increíble. _"Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore"_ pensó deduciendo que, si el padre de Harry y su padrino seguían vivos, también lo estaría el viejo profesor. Perdida entre las millones de preguntas que se hacía a ella misma, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta que se dio contra la estatua que guardaba la entrada, _"Maldita sea, no sé cuál es la contraseña!"_

Tras varios intentos fallidos y una desesperación peligrosamente creciente, Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería suplicar a la fría estatua que la miraba con arrogancia.

-Por favor, por favor, no sé qué hago aquí y necesito tú ayuda. Profesor Dumbledore? Se lo ruego, tengo que hablar con usted…

Para el gran alivio- y sorpresa- de la muchacha, la estatua giró sobre sí misma dejando el paso libre y Hermione subió prácticamente corriendo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. No pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco al ver al anciano profesor (aunque considerablemente más joven) sentado en frente de ella, mirándola, curioso, a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Buenos días, señorita…

-Granger, señor- se apresuró a decir- Hermione Granger.

La chica notó que los ojos se le humedecían al mirar al difunto director. No podía creer que estuviera hablando con él, que la estuviese evaluando con sus transparentes ojos azules, sonriéndole amablemente. Aunque, obviamente, él no la reconocía a ella. tofo era tan confuso!

-Siéntese, señorita Granger.- pidió- y dime,¿ en qué puedo ayudarle?

-No sabría por dónde empezar, profesor.- dijo ella, un poco avergonzada.

-Entiendo… dígame, ¿en qué colegio estudia?

.Aquí, en Hogwarts- ante la asombrada mirada del director, Hermione trató de explicarse por fin.- verá… la verdad es que puede sonar demasiado increíble, pero creo que he retrocedido en el tiempo.

Dumbledore agachó ligeramente la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos, decidiendo si creerla o no. La joven se sintió bastante absurda al principio, pero sabía lo que estaba diciendo, estaba cada vez más segura de ello y acabó por mantener pacientemente su mirada, a la espera de alguna respuesta.

-Me temo que debo pedirle que lo demuestre, señorita Granger.

-Por supuesto.- la mente de Hermione buscaba algo a toda velocidad, lo que fuera que pudiera demostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa, era terrible tener que recurrir a eso pero no veía qué otra confesión podría servirle .-Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo.

La sorpresa ahogó por un instante los ojos del director. Se la quedó mirando mucho, mucho tiempo hasta que pareció decidir que la muchacha decía la verdad.

-Confío en que se asegurará de que este pequeño secreto se mantenga como tal, señorita.

-Si, profesor, no se preocupe.- aseguró ella, un poco más tranquila y sintiéndose mucho menos sola.- Aunque… me pregunto si podría usted ayudarme.

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, demasiado concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Hermione se removió en su asiento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o hacia dónde mirar. Un espejo al final del despacho reflejó su lamentable estado. Estaba sumamente pálida y llevaba el pelo húmedo aún, revuelto, pero no tanto como se imaginaba. Al ver que sus labios se habían vuelto casi morados a causa del frío, decidió que ya era suficiente. Apartó la vista del espejo, intuyendo que iba a tener mucho tiempo para preocuparse por su físico.

- Está bien, señorita Granger, le prometo que haré todo lo posible para averiguar cómo hacer que vuelva a su tiempo. Pero, mientras tanto, tendrá que quedarse aquí. Voy a proporcionarle la ropa y el dinero que sea necesario, por supuesto. Solamente hay una cosa que no debe olvidar, bajo ningún concepto. Sabiendo que el futuro no es más que la consecuencia de los actos del presente, tiene que tratar de mantenerse al margen, influir lo menos posible en todo... y en todos. ¿Me ha entendido, verdad?- La chica asintió con rapidez- y ahora, ¿recuerda a que casa pertenecía?

- A Gryffindor, señor.

- Me lo imaginaba... puede retirarse señorita, Filch le acompañará hasta su sala común.

A Hermione no se le escapó el hecho de que los labios del profesor se torcieran dibujando una media sonrisa.

* * *

**Dadme más tiempo, por favor.**

**Esto irá mejorando con el tiempo, en serio :) solo os pido paciencia... y REVIEWS! lo que sea, crítica, ideas, opiniones... todo es bienvenido.  
**

**Hasta muy pronto!  
**

**L.  
**


	2. Reconociendo Hogwarts

RE-CONOCIENDO HOGWARTS

1978 no dejaba de sorprender a Hermione, maravillándola y haciendo que continuamente dudara de su estado mental. Durante seis largos cursos en Hogwarts jamás había leído nada o escuchado a nadie hablar sobre la posibilidad de retroceder en el tiempo más allá de tu propio nacimiento. Tenía que haber una razón, algo que explicara por qué le había pasado eso justamente a ella. Podría haber entendido que le ocurriera a Harry, al fin y al cabo aquello podría considerarse una segunda oportunidad para que conociera a sus padres… pero ella? Qué hacía ella ahí?

Suspiró resignada y a su lado Filch la miró como si hubiera perdido completamente el juicio.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Dentro alguien te dirá la contraseña para entrar. Buenos días.

"_Por Merlín! Podría haber retrocedido medio siglo más y seguiría igual de amargado…" _Pensó un poco picada. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que el hombre no la conocía y no podía reprocharle ser amiga del malditoniño que vivió_… _

La señora gorda debía de estar informada sobre su llegada, pues inmediatamente se abrió y le dejó el paso libre a Hermione, que se estaba poniendo inesperadamente nerviosa. La chica sintió una oleada de nostalgia al entrar en la familiar sala, _"creí que jamás volvería a entrar aquí"_ pensó mientras los labios se le curvaban en una dulce sonrisa.

El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, a pesar de la luz que entraba por las ventanas, y dos chicas estaban sentadas en frente, en unos sofás bastante más viejos y desgastados que los que solían utilizar en su tiempo. Una de ellas, con el cabello largo y rubio, y reflejos dorados cuando el fuego la iluminaba, hablaba animadamente con su amiga, pero se calló de repente cuando vio a Hermione de pie en la entrada, con cara de no saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Tú eres la nueva,¿ verdad?- dijo levantándose y sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Yo soy Daniella Cardew… pero mejor llámame Dani.

Se colocó un mechón de su impresionante cabello detrás de la oreja, dejando al descubierto una piel perfectamente bronceada y unos enormes ojos azules. No iba muy maquillada, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Tan solo una sombra de ojos, color rosa palo, a juego con el vestido veraniego que llevaba.

-Hermione- dijo la chica, un poco cortada. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no debía decir su verdadero apellido.- Hermione Bennett.

Torció el gesto por lo mal que le había sonado aquello, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que ir acostumbrándose… Aun así, ninguna de las dos chicas que tenía en frente pareció darse cuenta de su expresión contraída y siguieron mirándola con curiosidad.

-Yo soy Vicky Durcan. Nos estábamos poniendo un poco al día,¿ por qué no te sientas con nosotras?

La compañera de Dani era morena y un poco menos impresionante a primera vista. Sin embargo, no había más que fijarse un poco para apreciar su, digamos, exótica belleza. Era blanca de piel y el pelo le caía a ambos lados de la cara, marcando la delicada curva de sus pómulos. Llevaba unas enormes gafas y sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, transmitían una confianza infinita.

Se sentaron y las dos amigas siguieron hablando sobre los últimos cotilleos de Hogwarts. Hermione estaba más bien en su mundo, tratando de encajar toda aquella nueva información y formulando una historia suficientemente creíble para responder a las preguntas que sin duda alguna le harían todos. Poco a poco iba aceptando que tardaría en volver junto a Harry y Ron, que no sería tan sencillo encontrar la forma de avanzar hasta su legítimo tiempo y que lo mejor sería tomar todo aquello como una oportunidad y no como un castigo. Una oportunidad de conocer aquello que le habían arrebatado a su mejor amigo, de entenderlo y valorarlo; de aprovechar cada mínimo detalle de Hogwarts, quizá por última vez. Sabía bien que para ello lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad, como si no supiera realmente quiénes eran James y Lily, como si jamás hubiese conocido a Sirius Black o a Remus Lupin. Aun así, no podía evitar sobresaltarse inconscientemente cada vez que una de las chicas mencionaba algún apellido conocido. Johnson, Malfoy, Carrow, Potter, Black… tuvo que morderse la lengua más de una vez para no hacer las preguntas que deseaba.

-… la verdad es que Parkinson nunca ha tenido muy buen criterio. Con todos los chicos guapos que hay en Hogwarts!- la rubia se volvió hacia Hermione, que prestaba más atención ahora que había escuchado aquel apellido. Seguramente se trataría de la madre de Pansy… no pudo no torcer el gesto al acordarse de la "reina" de Slytherin.- ¿Te has fijado, Hermione?

-Eh… pues la verdad es que no, no había mucha gente por los pasillos…

-Claro- parecía que Vicky acababa de acordarse algo. Miró a Dani sorprendida de que a ella tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido.- Es que este año las clases empiezan el cuatro. Casi todo el mundo ha venido hoy, hace un par de horas, pero muchos alumnos de séptimo empezarán a llegar entre hoy a la noche y mañana…

-Es verdad…- Dani sonrió con picardía- además, Potter y compañía están dando una vuelta por los jardines así que te has perdido lo mejor…

-Por Dios, Dani, si Lily te escuchara… Además, tampoco es que sean para tanto…

El comentario de Vicky hizo que la sonrisa de la rubia se acentuara aun más, por razones que Hermione no llegó a comprender.

-Espero que no te refieras a mí, Vicky.

James Potter acababa de pasar por el hueco del retrato y Hermione tuvo que hacer gala de su mejor autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre él. No porque fuera sorprendentemente guapo ni porque sonriera de una forma francamente encantadora, el problema era que se parecía demasiado a Harry. Era prácticamente una copia suya, aunque bueno… aquella expresión no la había visto jamás en el rostro de su amigo.

James vestía una sudadera granate, del equipo de Quidditch nacional, y unas bermudas vaqueras que le quedaban maravillosamente bien. Hermione se sorprendió a ella misma mirando embobada su rostro. Llevaba el pelo alborotado, llevándose la mano a la cabeza para desordenarlo aun más en un gesto casi inconsciente, la mandíbula marcada y una media sonrisa capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera. Las redondas gafas que llevaba, idénticas a las que en un futuro usaría su hijo, no impedían que el mundo pudiera apreciar sus sinceros ojos color café, con un inconfundible brillo travieso. Aquellos ojos que se acaban de fijar en Hermione, que enrojeció intensamente y tuvo que concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa… Sus viejas Converse parecían una buena idea, ya que tenía la terrible intuición de que el chico que venía detrás no tendría nada que envidiar a James Potter.

Dani desvió la mirada de Hermione, a quien había estado observando divertida, y se volvió sonriente hacia los recién llegados.

-Por supuesto que no, James, Vicky jamás haría algo así. La tienes demasiado enamorada…- bromeó.

-Es cierto… te he echado tanto de menos!- le siguió la corriente la morena-¿ Por qué no me has escrito?

El tono de la muchacha hizo que James la fulminara con la mirada por un segundo, aunque pareció no darle demasiada importancia y se acomodó en uno de los brazos del sofá. Hermione, bastante divertida por la absurda conversación que acababa de presenciar, cometió el error a fijarse en los otros tres Merodeadores.

Tal como había previsto- y temido- Sirius Black era algo completamente distinto, completamente… impresionante. La Gryffindor estaba acostumbrada a hallar siempre la palabra exacta, la descripción acertada para todo… pero en seguida supo que aquello no le valdría con él. Vio que se trataba de alguien imposible de encajar, que era absurdo buscar una sola palabra que lo resumiera. No era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia, tan acostumbrada estaba a tenerlo todo bajo control.

Sirius tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo que su amigo, un poco más oscuro quizás y definitivamente más cuidado. Se había sentado en el sillón que quedaba más cerca del fuego, y sus ojos brillaban grises, pareciendo albergar un millón de secretos. Se estaba mordiendo la uña del pulgar y los labios se curvaban en una disimulada sonrisa, enarcando un poco las cejas. Al igual que a Hermione, parecía que la escena le había parecido bastante graciosa.

-Oye, james, no deberías dejar que estas dos te tomen el pelo… recuerda que son la clave para llegar a Evans.

-Sirius tiene razón, Potter.- aseguró triunfante Daniella- Dependes totalmente de nosotras.

-Gracias, Cardiew

-De nada, Black

James bufó fuertemente y Hermione no tardó en adivinar que la rubia y Sirius tenían una amistad que rozaba el límite del amor fraternal. Entonces recordó que había visto el apellido Cardiew en alguna parte, pero le costaba recordar dónde… Si tenía relación con los Black, debía ser una familia noble, aristocrática. Años y años de práctica de estudio y una memoria fotográfica bastante aceptable hicieron que no tuviera que darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Lo había visto en el árbol genealógico de la casa de Sirius, estaban emparentados y, teniendo en cuenta la casa a la que pertenecía Dani, lo más probable era que su nombre también estuviera borrado.

-Por cierto, Vicky- Lupin habló por primera vez- Ben Johnson te estaba buscando.

-Es verdad… se me había olvidado completamente! Ha dicho algo de una cena que le debes… - recordó James volviéndose a enredar el pelo con una mano, casi parecía un niño inocente..

-Maldita sea… chicos, os veo luego,¿ vale?- torciendo el gesto disgustada, Vicky se levantó y salió apresuradamente por el hueco del retrato.

James aprovechó el sitio vacío que había dejado la chica para deslizarse a él y acercarse así a Hermione. Se la quedó mirando mucho tiempo, haciendo que la pobre se sintiera de lo más intimidada y a continuación se volvió con gesto de disgusto hacia Dani.

-Oye, Dani,¿ hasta cuándo piensas esperar para presentarnos a esta preciosidad?

Puede que físicamente se pareciera mucho a Harry, pero en lo demás James era totalmente diferente, estaba claro. Hermione no podía estar más avergonzada, qué se suponía que debía decir? A dónde debía mirar? A James definitivamente no, a Sirius sería mejor que tampoco, ya que llevaba sintiendo sus ojos fijos en ella desde que Lupin habló… este último también la miraba con curiosidad y a Hermione no le apetecía sufrir un tercer shock en tan poco tiempo. Peter, por su parte, estaba demasiado intimidado por la cercanía de Dani como para interesarse por cualquier otra cosa.

Solo le quedaba Daniella. La miró desesperada y ella comprendió perfectamente.

-Por Merlín, Potter, que poco tacto tienes a veces…- le regañó- Es Hermione Bennett y se va a quedar con nosotros este año. Aunque, bueno, ahora que lo pienso, no nos has contado nada sobre ti…

-Genial- murmuró, había llegado la hora.-bueno… he estudiado en Beauxbatons hasta ahora. No es que sea francesa, pero mi madre estudió allí y quiso que yo también lo hiciera, asique…

¿-Entonces por qué te has cambiado justo en el último curso?- preguntó Sirius, hablándole por primera vez, sin apartar la mirada, sin dejar de observarla como si no se quisiera perder ni el más mínimo detalle.

-Supongo que necesitaba cambiar de aires.

Estuvo bastante satisfecha con lo creíble que había sonado todo hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de Sirius. En ese momento sus ojos la retuvieron y casi pudo ver tras ellos. Sin razón alguna, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y la sangre subió directamente a su cabeza, se puso roja como un tomate, pero siguió sin poder apartar la mirada. Aquello pareció divertir mucho al chico, pues entrecerró un poco los ojos y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿A qué hora es la cena?- preguntó ella, solo por tener una excusa para abandonar aquella especie de guerra de miradas.

-A las ocho en el gran comedor.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Dani, extrañada al ver que Hermione empezaba a levantarse.

-Pues si, creo que debería subir a ver cuál es mi cama…- se levantó dejando a James solo en el sofá de en frente de la chimenea. Echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor y se sintió terriblemente avergonzada al comprobar lo bien que vestían todos. Incluso Peter iba mejo que ella, por Merlín!- y, en fin, supongo que necesito una ducha…

Cuando iba a marcharse James se levantó también, recordando que Lily llegaría en cualquier momento, y se ofreció para acompañarle hasta su escalera, ya que él tenía que prepararse para _"estar más guapo que nunca para el gran reencuentro. Aunque no sea fácil encontrar muchas cosas que mejorar, ya me entendéis"._

Todos se despidieron amablemente, diciendo que se verían en la cena y que luego podrían dar un paseo por el castillo. Todos lo hicieron salvo Sirius, que observaba a Hermione con una ceja enarcada.

Antes de que fuera a hacer ningún comentario, cosa bastante probable teniendo en cuenta que había abierto y cerrado la boca ya un par de veces, como si no supiera muy bien si soltarlo o no, Hermione se giró y se apresuró a seguir a James.

Tanto ella como Sirius se habían dado cuenta de que llevaban exactamente el mismo polo negro.

OoooOoooOoooO

Hermione se quedó dormida en su nueva cama, justo en frente de la única ventana de la habitación que compartiría con Dani, Vicky y supuso que Lily Evans, y aun seguía casi en sueños cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor del gran comedor. A su lado estaban James y Vicky, y tenía justo en frente a Dani y los demás Merodeadores. Se ruborizó ligeramente al pillar a Sirius mirándola atentamente, sin disimular su sonrisa al comprobar que ya no llevaba aquella traidora prenda. Aun así, la chica no conseguía descifrar lo que había detrás de aquella mirada gris, y eso la ponía muy, muy nerviosa.

-Oye, Remus- escuchó que decía James.- ¿este año eres prefecto, no?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Cornamenta?- El padre de Harry puso mala cara, dejando claro que se sentía muy ofendido por el tono acusador de su amigo.

-A esos maravillosos baños, los he echado mucho de menos este verano…- se llevó la mano a la espalda y puso cara de dolor.- y ya sabes cómo se me carga la espalda, justo en este punto…

-Creía que solo los prefectos podían entrar ahí-dijo Dani sorprendida, obsequiando a Potter con una mirada que pretendía ser gélida. Sin embargo, el efecto quedó bastante falso, ya que la chica no pudo más que sonreír al ver la extraña postura que había tomado su amigo.

-En teoría si.- bufó Lupin.

-Ya, pero en la práctica los Merodeadores podemos entrar donde queramos- Sirius lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo. Se encogió de hombros y se llevó un vaso de zumo de calabaza a la boca.

-Yo no sé nada…

Estaba claro que aquel asunto no le hacía mucha gracia al hombre lobo, pero acostumbrado como estaba, no insistió más. Hermione no pudo evitar comparar a Sirius y James con los Fred y George de su época, y sintió una profunda empatía por Remus. Como si hubiera escuchado perfectamente lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento, James se acercó mucho a ella y le susurró en una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la escucharan todos:

-Remus es todo un santurrón, no veas lo que nos costó corromperlo- los labios se le curvaron en aquella sonrisa tan típica suya y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad - no te preocupes, Bennett, tendrás tu baño de prefecta.

-Te tomo la palabra, Potter.

Cada vez se le hacía más fácil ser ella misma con James, y con todos en general. Pero con el padre de Harry sentía que todo le salía más fácil, más natural. Y quizá fuera por eso, por ser el padre de su mejor amigo y recordarle tanto, tantísimo a él. Que sería de ellos? Harry, Ron, Ginny… dónde se suponía que quedaban ellos ahora?

-Lily Evans a las nueve, James.- advirtió Black.- será mejor que cambies de tema.

Todos, absolutamente todos, se volvieron inmediatamente para ver a la madre de Harry llegar y todos, absolutamente todos, reaccionaron de alguna manera.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta cuando la vio. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en sus ojos, verdes, profundos, valientes…los ojos de Harry. Tenía la piel blanca, perfecta, llena de pequeñas pecas en la parte superior de sus ligeramente sonrosadas mejillas, y le quedaba maravillosamente bien con la camisa verde apagado que llevaba. Sonreía dulcemente mientras avanzaba con seguridad por el pasillo.

Vicky se levantó de un salto y fue directamente a abrazar a su amiga. "_Madre mia, Lily, estás impresionante"_ y _"Te he echado muchísimo de menos"_ fueron las únicas frases que se llegaron a entender los demás. Dani también sonreía y, cuando Lily se hubo separado del efusivo abrazo de la morena, ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Las reacciones de los Merodeadores fueron un tanto diferentes.

Remus fue el único que la saludó decentemente, preguntándole sobre su verano y demostrando, aunque fuera involuntariamente, que él era el único maduro de los cuatro. Peter la miraba cayéndosele la baba, feliz porque el único sitio libre fuera en frente suyo y asustado por eso mismo. La verdad es que Hermione casi sintió lástima por él… solamente casi.

-Buenas noches, Evans!- y bueno, James… James la miraba como si se tratara de la octava maravilla del mundo. –¿ te he dicho alguna vez que esta camisa te queda de muerte?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, pero Lily no pareció nada contenta por el comentario.

-Siempre que me la pongo, Potter.- la chica torció el gesto al darse cuenta de que tenía que sentarse a su lado y aquello confundió profundamente a Hermione. Sabia que los padres de Harry no habían empezado a salir hasta mediados de ese curso, pero de ahí a que ella no le soportara…- podrías empezar a renovar tu repertorio, no te parece?

-No me hace falta, cariño.- los ojos del chico brillaban de una forma curiosa, serios pero con un fondo más bien divertido- Podría hablarte de lo que quieras: tu maravilloso pelo, esos ojos mágicos, ese cuerpo tan…

-Vete a la mierda, Potter.- la chica pareció realmente irritada. Le lanzó una mirada helada, ignorando completamente la media sonrisa traviesa que apareció en los labios del muchacho.

Entendiendo un poco más por dónde iba la cosa, Hermione se fijó en que ninguno de los presentes se había mostrado en modo alguno sorprendido por la aparente hostilidad de Lily. Es más, parecía que estaban más bien acostumbrados a aquello.

-Lily, esta es Hermione.- a Vicky le pareció que las presentaciones serían una buena forma de romper el repentino silencio que se había formado.- viene de Beauxbatons.

-Oh, encantada de conocerte Hermione.- la pelirroja le sonrió de forma muy agradable, adelantándose un poco sobre la mesa y decidida a ignorar a James, atrapado entre las dos muchachas.- compartirás la habitación con nosotras entonces, ¿no?

-Si, creo que si.

-Genial!- volvió a sentarse bien en su sitio y luego hizo un gesto muy gracioso con las cejas, arrugando un poco su pequeña nariz, como si se acabara de acordar de algo.-¿ Qué tal fue la fiesta de tu cumpleaños, Dani?

-Un auténtico rollo!- la rubia abrió mucho los ojos y fingió un escalofrío.- mi madre invitó a todas las familias "nobles" de la ciudad. Tenía la casa llena de Slytherins, fue horrible… Ah, por cierto, Sirius, tu madre me odia.

El chico se quedó muy quieto, se le habían tensado todos los músculos y el tono gris de sus ojos se había vuelto casi negro. Hermione lo observaba curiosa, intentando captar cada cambio que se produjera en su rostro, por lo que en seguida supo que la sonrisa que había forzado era totalmente falsa.

-No me sorprende…- dijo mientras se metía en la boca un trozo de pan- resulta que los Gryffindor lo le caemos bien…

Seguía observándolo, por qué no podía apartar la mirada? Nadie parecía prestar demasiada atención a aquella conversación, salvo un James un poco preocupado por la posible reacción de su amigo, y a pesar de ello, Hermione sentía una necesidad antinatural de seguir observando. Él la miró también, como tantas veces aquel día. Casi no habían hablado, no le había dirigido más que una simple pregunta y, sin embargo, Hermione ya tenía la terrible intuición de que podría reconocer sus ojos en cualquier parte.

-Pues ella a mí tampoco, mira que bien- concluyó James levantándose, deseoso de acabar con el tema.-¿ vienes a volar un rato, Canuto? Creo que necesitas aire fresco urgentemente, hoy estás de un seco…

-Seco no, cansado.- le corrigió Sirius, poniéndose también de pie y tratando de olvidar el desagradable tema de su familia y aquel extraño cruce de miradas con la nueva… - y no me hagas hablar, porque menuda noche me has dado!

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Te he dicho que no me hagas hablar.- repitió Sirius, mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba sentada Lily, charlando con Dani y Vicky- podrías salir perjudicado…

-Ah. Pues vale, ¿nos vamos?

Hermione los vio cruzar el comedor, provocando algún que otro suspiro en diferentes grupos de chicas y saliendo por la puerta como si fueran los reyes del castillo. Se quedó un rato mirando en aquella dirección hasta que una pregunta de Remus la devolvió al mundo real.

El resto de la cena fue bastante más tranquila, sin tensiones familiares, discusiones emocionalmente intensas o miradas indescifrables de las que preocuparse.

* * *

**Holaa de nuevo :)**

**¿Qué os parece? Sinceramente, yo creo que seguimos aun con la cosa de las presentaciones y no he tenido oportunidad de meter mucho Hermione-Sirius, pero tranquilos que no tardará en llegar xD**

**Hasta ahora Sirius se ha mostrado más bien distante en cuando a Hermione, a pesar de esas miraditas... pero las clases están para algo asique estoy segura de que esta relación va a dar mucho de sí. ¿No os encanta Black? yo creo que estoy medio enamorada de él... jajaja  
**

**Muchisimas gracias por los favs y las reviews, en serio :) me hacen felizz  
**

**Asique, ya sabéis, lo que sea que querais decir, comentar o criticar ADELANTE! (también se aceptan ideas)  
**

**Hata muy prontoo!  
**

**L.  
**


	3. Exclusivo

**Hola!**

**Primero me gustaría dar las gracias de todo corazón a P, a Mei, a Pax399 y a SkyC por su apoyo, y a PansyBlack por su plus de ayuda ;) muchas gracias, de verdad!  
**

**Sin embargo, ahora me gustaría que hicieráis algo por mí. Cerrad un segundo los ojos e imaginad que no he cometido ningún error. Imaginad que Lily y James no empezaron a salir antes de séptimo y que Sirius sí que jugaba al Quidditch.  
**

**¿ ya está? Bien, pues ya podéis empezar a leer :)  
**

* * *

III.- EXCLUSIVO

La vieja túnica marrón de Horace Slughorn hizo su aparición a las nueve en punto en las mazmorras. Todos los alumnos, la mayoría de Slytherin o Gryffindor, se sentaron en sus pupitres perezosamente, sacando el pesado libro de pociones y mirando al profesor sin muchas ganas. Decidido a ignorar aquella actitud, o acostumbrado a ella, sabiendo que era viernes, el profesor comenzó un eterno "resumen" de lo que harían ese día. Media hora y unos cuantos bostezos después, se pusieron manos a la obra.

La poción que les mandó no era muy complicada y no requería mucha concentración, por lo que la clase en seguida se lleno de susurros y pequeñas risitas. Hermione, sin embargo, decidida a mantener (o volver a conseguir) su "reputación" de impecable estudiante, trató de no distraerse. Aun así, no era tarea fácil teniendo en cuenta que tenía a James y Sirius justo en frente, y estos no paraban de reír, charlar y bromear sobre cualquier cosa. La chica no podía evitar sentir una irracional impotencia, ya que, a pesar de su comportamiento, los dos amigos siempre obtenían las mejores notas de la clase. A su lado, Lily parecía estar pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Son como críos… - bufó la pelirroja. Dani, que estaba sentada a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco, en un gesto demasiado exagerado como para pasar desapercibido.

-¿ Por qué te molesta tanto?- se extrañó Vicky, mirando a los dos merodeadores que, totalmente ajenos a la conversación que mantenían sus compañeras, pretendían lanzar un trozo de cerebro de rana a un grupo de alumnos con túnica verde y plateada.- si no se tratara de ellos te daría igual…

-Eso no es verdad!- se defendió la chica, que se había puesto un poco roja.- Además,¿ a qué viene ese tonito?

-A nada, déjalo…- Vicky fingió seguir removiendo su poción.

-Muy bien- concluyó Lily, con una dignidad que quedó bastante ridiculizada cuando Dani se echó un poquito hacía atrás, la señaló disimuladamente y, mirando divertida a Hermione, pronunció un claro "le gusta Potter".

Hermione sonrió, tenía suficientes motivos para estar convencida de que la rubia tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-Oye, Bennett.- la voz de Sirius la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se había vuelto hacía ella y la miraba sonriente.- ¿me puedes prestar un cerebro de rana, por favor?

-No sabes lo mal que ha sonado eso, Canuto.- comentó Lupin, entre risas, unas mesas a la izquierda.

-James tiene demasiada buena puntería.- explicó el chico dedicándole una mirada asesina a su amigo- bueno, ¿qué me dices?

-Claro, Black.- Sirius sonrió aun más y Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el chico le parecía de lo más atractivo cuando la miraba de aquella manera. _"es el padrino de Harry, Hermione"_ se tuvo que recordar a sí misma _"es un poco siniestro que pienses estas cosas…"_

En su profunda inocencia, Hermione creía que se limitaría a darle las gracias y que luego se giraría a seguir con lo suyo. Era cierto que, pasado el primer día, el chico había abandonado aquel comportamiento de silencioso observador y había empezado a hablar más con ella, siempre con la misma sonrisa arrebatadora y los mismos ojos indescifrables, pero tampoco es que hubieran mantenido ninguna conversación propiamente dicha.

-Se te da bien,¿ eh?- dijo él, mirando el perfecto estado de su poción.-¿ Estudiabas pociones en Francia?

-Pues si…- Hermione recordó aquellas clases con Snape de profesor y no pudo evitar poner cara de disgusto.- pero el profesor me odiaba.

-¿ En serio?- Sirius frunció ligeramente el ceño, la miró de arriba abajo, y el gris de sus ojos brilló con un destello travieso- no tienes pinta de caer mal a los profesores…

-¿ Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?-respondió más su dignidad femenina que ella misma. No sabía si aquello había sido un halago o una sutil forma de llamarla empollona, pero esa mirada no le había gustado nada.

Sirius abrió la boca para explicarse, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarla de inmediato porque el profesor Slughorn acababa de detenerse justo detrás de la chica.

-Señor Black, parece que tiene muchas ganas de hablar con la señorita Bennett.- dijo mirando fijamente a la chica.- Muy bien, supongo que entonces no tendréis ningún problema en trabajar juntos, ¿me equivoco?

-No, señor.- se apresuró a decir Hermione, muy avergonzada porque el profesor les hubiese llamado la atención.

-Estupendo!- el hombre sonrió satisfecho y se volvió hacia la clase.- y vosotros, chicos, quiero que trabajéis en parejas y me entreguéis la redacción sobre el Veritaserum el lunes a primera hora,¿ entendido?

Tras echarle una última mirada, y una sonrisa cómplice, Sirius salió de clase con sus dos amigos. A la morena no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas asesinas y llenas de celos que le dedicaron un par de chicas de Ravenclaw al pasar a su lado.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- le susurró a Vicky con disimulo.

-Supongo que por Black.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- muchas darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar…

A Hemione no le sorprendió la respuesta porque, en cierto modo, ya lo sabía. Algo le decía que Black, con su sonrisa traviesa, su pose inconscientemente elegante y su mirada misteriosa, era todo un rompecorazones. Lo que no sabía era cómo definir la sensación que aquello le causaba.

OoooOoooOoooO

Tras una primera semana absolutamente agotadora, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor parecían haber pactado que el sábado por la mañana sería un tiempo de absoluta relajación. Después de desayunar, muchos salieron a los jardines a disfrutar del magnífico tiempo que hacía, pero Lily, Dani, Vicky y Hermione decidieron volver a subir a la sala común y sentarse en los sofás de siempre.

A las tres y media estaba anunciada la salida de la primera excursión del año a Hogsmeade y las cuatro- y todo Hogwarts, en realidad- estaban emocionadísimas ante la idea. Pasaron muchísimo tiempo hablando animadamente sobre lo que querían comprarse en el pueblo hasta que Hermione se acordó de que no había visto a Sirius en toda la mañana.

-Oye, chicas, ¿sabéis dónde se ha metido Black?- preguntó un poco alterada. Las tres la miraron sorprendidas, así que trató de explicarse.- tenemos que repasar el trabajo de pociones, y como él no querrá trabajar el domingo…

-El dichoso trabajo… menos mal que lo acabé pronto- comentó Daniella- creo que Potter ha dicho que estaba en su cuarto, pero puedes ir a mirar, si quieres.

-Ya, pues creo que lo haré. Os veo luego,¿ vale?

Subió las escaleras y, antes de llamar, se detuvo ante la puerta. Se recogió el pelo en un improvisado moño y respiró profundamente. No le apetecía mucho adivinar por qué se estaba poniendo nerviosa, por qué latía su corazón tan fuertemente, ni por qué se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando, al llamar, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Se regañó mil veces por sentirse así y, decidida acabar de una vez por todas con aquello, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Lo que vio la dejó paralizada, de piedra ante la inesperada escena.

Sirius Black, recién salido de la ducha, con una simple toalla blanca en la cintura, semidesnudo, estaba demasiado concentrado en su "peculiar" baile para percatarse de la entrada de Hermione.

-"…_. No, you can´t always get what you want…"- _su abdomen se contraía cuando, fingiendo tocar la guitarra, movía la cabeza sacudiendo su húmedo cabello. _– "but if you try sometimes you just might find, you get what you need… Ohh baaaby!" _

Hermione sabía perfectamente que no era muy buena idea quedarse ahí parada, mirando fijamente los hipnotizantes movimientos del chico, pero simplemente no podía moverse. Un fuerte olor había llegado hasta ella, un aroma como de menta, dulce y fresco, hechizante. Cerró los ojos tratando de expulsar de su mente la imagen del cuerpo de Sirius, las gotas de agua caer por su bien formado pecho, sus brazos desnudos imitando el movimiento de un guitarrista…

-¿ Disfrutando del espectáculo, Bennett?- cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un nada avergonzado Black, mirándola divertido, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-Acabas de destrozar una de las mejores canciones de la historia, Black.- repuso la chica, tratando de sobrevivir como fuera.-¿ cómo se supone que podría disfrutar con eso?

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y enarcó las cejas, un poco sorprendido, pero nada ofendido por el comentario de la chica. La observó durante un instante que ha Hermione, decidida a no mirarle a los ojos, se le hizo eterno.

-¿ Te gustan los Rolling?- preguntó él con un tono extraño, como si aquel hecho lo emocionara profundamente.

-Sí, me gustan mucho.- la chica estaba muy confundida por el comportamiento de Sirius e incómoda por la profundidad de su mirada, por lo que no había nada que deseara más que salir de aquella dichosa habitación, con aquel dichoso aroma terriblemente atractivo.- oye, deberíamos acabar el trabajo de pociones, así que te espero abajo,¿ vale?

-Acabas de perder todos los puntos que habías ganado….- y viendo el fruncido ceño de la chica, sonrió y se sentó en su cama.- bueno,¿ por qué no te sientas y lo hacemos aquí? No me mires así, no hay nadie que nos pueda molestar aquí arriba y seguramente los demás estarán abajo…

-Está bien, Black- se rindió la chica.- Pero ponte algo de ropa,¿ quieres?

El chico entró en el baño y se puso unos vaqueros, muy satisfecho por el efecto que causaba en la chica. Salió sin acabar de ponerse la camiseta y se encontró con una Hermione desesperada por centrar toda su atención el los apuntes de pociones. Por su expresión, Sirius diría que no se le estaba haciendo nada fácil a la pobre.

-Muy bien, Bennett.- dijo sentándose cómodamente sobre la almohada.- te advierto que yo siempre consigo extraordinarios. No puedo permitirme decepcionar al viejo Slughorn.

-No creo que eso sea un problema, Black.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que cuando Sirius se lo proponía, era fácil trabajar con él. Claro que uno tenía que esforzarse mucho para que un sábado por la mañana se pusiera a escribir una aburrida redacción de pociones… Pero Hermione era cabezota como la que más y aunque el chico siempre acabara descentrándose, haciendo algún comentario sobre lo mucho que se enrollaba la chica, o echándose hacia atrás perezosamente, ella siempre intentaba hacer que volviera al trabajo.

Aunque, claro, su paciencia también tenía sus límites y llegó un momento en el que no pudo soportarlo más.

-¿Te crees muy perfecto, verdad?- bufó, irritada como estaba. Supuestamente se acababan de conocer, no llevaban ni dos horas manteniendo una conversación mínimamente civilizada, y ya la estaba tachando de incompetente. Era increíble!

Nadie es perfecto, Bennett.- dijo él guiñándole un ojo y acercándose un poco más- esa es la gracia…

No se lo podía creer, no podía hacerlo! Ahí estaba ella, Hermione Granger- o Bennett, o lo que fuera- mirando embobada a un chico que, sin duda alguna, se le estaba riendo a la cara. Pero ella no era como aquellas chicas, locas por su adorado merodeador, perfecto en todos los aspectos. No iba dejar que lo fuera. Por eso se mordió el labio inferior, se concentró en los pergaminos que el chico tenía en las manos, y se los quitó con un rápido movimiento. Luego intentó apartarse lo antes posible de aquella cama. El factor sorpresa le proporcionó un par de segundos para poder saltar, con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante en la boca, y poner los pies en tierra. Sin embargo, Sirius reaccionó lo suficientemente de prisa y, agarrando fuertemente su muñeca, tiró de ella.

Las leyes de la inercia hicieron bien su trabajo y, para cuando se dio cuenta, Hermione estaba tumbada bocabajo sobre el chico. Sentía su pecho moverse agitadamente, sus labios etreabiertos a menos de cinco centímetros, su aliento, aquel mágico aroma, acariciándole el rostro… su ojos, casi serios, observándola como nunca antes. Sintió cómo acercaba su rostro al de ella, se mareó al sentirlo tan peligrosamente cerca y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando escuchó el susurro de su voz en el hueco de su clavícula.

-Nunca le quites nada de las manos a un Black, Bennett.- fue una voz casi rota, ahogada por su acelerada respiración y un millón de emociones que Hermione no supo identificar. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no perder el control sobre ella misma, y el sutil soplido de aire que sintió en el cuello cuando el chico rio disimuladamente casi acabo con sus fuerzas.- y menos si es buscador.

-Tenía que intentarlo…- no supo como había conseguido hablar, pensar siquiera.- oye, Black,¿ me sueltas?

El chico alzó las manos inocentemente. Durante unos instantes ella no se movió y Sirius tuvo que seguir fingiendo una absoluta naturalidad, como si situaciones así fueran su pan de cada día. Nada más lejos que la realidad, el chico se había sentido más bien inseguro al tenerla en brazos. El hecho de notar sus delicados labios tan cerca, sabiendo que podría acariciar aquella piel perfecta con un simple movimiento, lo había vuelto loco. Jamás se había sentido así de nervioso con ninguna chica, sin saber cómo actuar, qué decir.

- ¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?

Aunque, bueno, en realidad siempre podía recurrir al absurdo tonteo. Le hacía mucha gracia el efecto que aquel tono solía tener sobre Hermione, y era una buena forma de aparentar que lo tenía todo bajo control.

-¿ Por qué ibas a ponerme nerviosa?- estando de pie y lo suficientemente alejada del chico, Hermione pudo aclarar sus ideas y pensar decentemente. Acababa de quedar como una auténtica idiota, estaba segura.

-Hombre, eres tú la que ha enrojecido tres tonos… - y era cierto, la chica estaba roja como un tomate. Y, de repente, tenía pinta de estar muy, muy enfadada.

-Oye, Black, espero que no estés insinuando que soy una de tus fans medio locas.

- ¿Qué?¿ Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, Bennett?

Sirius no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. A qué venía eso ahora? En ningún momento la había visto como "una más de sus admiradoras", es más, por un segundo había creído que aquello había sido algo único en su vida. Sabía muy bien que tenía a bastantes chicas por detrás y no dudaba en bromear sobre aquello con sus amigos, pero que Hermione se creyera que se dedicaba a jugar con ellas le ponía furioso.

-Lo que oyes.- la chica no acababa de entender de dónde le venía esa ira irracional. Puede que Sirius fuera un don Juan con todas las letras, pero pensándolo con objetividad, tampoco es que ella fuera nadie para echárselo en cara. Sin embargo, al recordar el instante en el que estuvo tumbada sobre él, aquel en el que a punto había estado de dejarse dominar por los deseos naturales, no podía evitar sentirse furiosa.- y deja de sonreír de esa forma, por Merlín!

-Ah, muy bien,¿ ahora te molesta mi sonrisa?¿ Qué quieres que haga, que me la arranque?

-Haz lo que quieras.- quería salir de la habitación cuanto antes, _tenía _ que hacerlo- yo me largo.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella se escuchó en toda la torre, haciendo que varios alumnos se volvieran y la miraran con curiosidad. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba demasiado alterada como para darle importancia a aquello.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en la última media hora y todavía no acababa de entender su propio comportamiento. Puestos a no entender, tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que había ocurrido entre Sirius y ella en la cama, pero estaba segura de que, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a quedarse así.

OoooOoooOoooO

¿- Se puede saber qué ha pasado entre Black y tú?

Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en una apartada mesa de Las Tres Escobas, agotadas por las horas que habían pasado recorriendo Hogsmeade entero. La tarde había sido francamente agradable, habían entrado en todas y cada una de las tiendas del pueblo y las chicas le habían hecho una especie de tour turístico a Hermione. Sin embargo, cuando entraron a la taberna se cruzaron con los merodeadores, que salían precisamente en ese momento, y a nadie se le escapó el gélido cruce de miradas entre Sirius y la chica.

-Nada.- dijo ella poniéndose un poco tensa.

-Oye, Hermione, sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa que te haya hecho…- Lily la miraba fijamente, como tratando de convencerse de que el merodeador no le había hecho nada malo a la morena.

-No me ha hecho nada, en realidad.- la pobre estaba terriblemente avergonzada.- yo me negué a ser una más de sus conquistas y él se enfadó porque lo viera de ese modo…

-¿"Una más de sus conquistas"?- Dani la miraba sin poder creérselo y las demás parecían haber comprendido al fin qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Si. Oye,¿ podríamos no hablar de esto?- pidió Hermione, desesperada por cambiar de tema.

-Si, claro!- Dani, sin embargo, parecía muy interesa.

-Lo que pasa, Hermione- trató de aclarar Vicky- es que Sirius no esprecisamente un mujeriegoo.

-Ha estado con bastantes chicas.- se apresuró a añadir Lily, viendo la cara de la chica- pero podría haber salido con mil más y, en realidad…

-Se podría decir que Sirius Black es exclusivo.- finalizó la rubia con una media sonrisa.

Hermione estaba alucinada. Ahora entendía por qué le habían dolido tanto al chico sus palabras, resulta que, a pesar de tener a mil chicas babeando detrás suyo, Black no era ningún capullo. Lo peor era que la chica no podía evitar sentirse aliviada… Había hecho el terrible descubrimiento de que, lo que la llevó a comportarse de aquella forma tan histérica esa mañana, fueron los celos. Unos absurdos e irracionales celos.

Les dedicó una muy falsa sonrisa a las tres chicas que la observaban con curiosidad, y le dio un largo sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla que tenia delante. Lo que fuera por no recurrir a su perfecta memoria y revivir de nuevo aquellos efímeros segundos de locura, pegada al cuerpo de Sirius Black.¿ Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

**Bueno... ¿os está gustando?  
**

**La verdad es que Sirius es un chico de lo más difícil... pero, de todas formas, intentaré estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas :)  
**

**Y, ya sabéis, necesito REVIEWS... :) lo que sea que penséis, hacédmelo saber, por favor! aunque me queráis matar por lo mucho que habéis odiado este capi... que no os dé verguenza xD (también se admiten halagos y tal... )  
**

**Hasta muy prontoo!  
**

**L.  
**


	4. De leones y serpientes

**Hola holaaaa xD**

**Lo siento lo sientoo... la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir para explicar el retraso- pero tampoco es que sea para tanto ¿no?. Bueno, la cosa es que volví de Noruega hace una semana y el buen tiempo ha hecho que me mude a la playa, básicamente. Además he tenido que leer 32 fics (32!) para el reto "citas célebres" del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black y bueno... que lleva tiempo. Os recomiendo que os paséis, hay historias que realemente merecen la pena. Y hay un Sirius-Emmeline mio, un experimento muy arriesgado y con resultados un poco inesperados (tengo que auto publicitarme, ya sabéis) se titula: DULCE LOCURA.  
**

**Bueno, en este nuevo capi pasan muchas cosas y no pasa nada al mismo tiempo jajja ya veréis :) Espero que os gustee  
**

* * *

DE LEONES Y SERPIENTES

El mundo daba vueltas, su cama, el suelo de madera, las paredes de piedra, Hermione misma... todo. Parecía que el agua se había hecho con todo ello y los objetos de desenfocaban contínuamente, adquirendo formas impensables. Era como si una fuerza extraña la intentase atraer al infinito y a la nada al mismo tiempo. Hermione sentía una aguda punzada en la cabeza, tan fuerte, tan capaz de hacerle olvidar todo lo demás... Tiraba de ella y le hacía dar vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas. Como cuando la fuerza de una ola te sumerge a sus anchas, exactamente igual.

Hermione tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos. No era la primera vez que experimentaba aquella sensación y temía descubrir que las cosas hubieran vuelto a cambiar tan bruscamente. Finalmente lo hizo y fue la luz del sol, cruzando la habitación en una brillante línea divisora, lo primero que percibió.

-Creo que no puedo hacerlo, chicas- Lily habló en voz baja, sin estar aun del todo despierta, y Hermione no tuvo que mirar para imaginar el gesto de desesperación que tendría.

-Oh, vamos, Lily ¡No es para tanto!- por su tono de voz, parecía que Dani no se había tomado tan mal la llegada del lunes.

-¿Que no? Tengo Runas a primera hora, Historia de la Mágia, y Pociones para acabar bien la mañana...

-Nunca entenderé por qué te apuntas Runas... Yo tengo la mañana libre y pienso hacer algo que merezca de verdad la pena.

El comentario de la rubia fue recibido con tres miradas asesinas y una almohada directamente lanzada hacia su cabeza. No, definitivamente ni Lily, ni Vicky, ni Hermione tenían un buen despertar. Dani, ya levantada y luciendo su nuevo pijama, que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación, miró a sus tres medio dormidas amigas con una sonrisa radiante y entró en el baño. Una vez dentro, se dedicó hacer el suficiente ruido, sea con sus miles de productos de baño, sea cantando una insoportable canción, para hacer que todas se rindiesen en sus particulares luchas contra el despertar.

- Oye, Vicky...- La voz de Lily sonó ronca mientras la chica se estiraba. Tenía el pelo alborotado, de un rojo más oscuro de lo habitual, y vestía una enorme camiseta como pijama. Frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos llenos de súplica, tenía un aspecto de lo más gracioso.- ¿Me cambias Runas por Encantamientos?

- ¿Runas?¡Ni hablar!- Vicky se acababa de poner las gafas y trataba de sujetarse el cabello en una especie de coleta improvisada. No llevar maquellaje en absoluto acentuaba extrañamente sus rasgos exóticos.- Además, le debo una redacción a Flitwick.

- ¿Hermione?- Lily la miraba con cara de pena, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella. Esta, muy poco despierta todavía, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo infinito para descubrir qué le estaba pidiendo la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? Ah, no no... yo tengo Runas a tercera.- se sentó y, frotándose los párpados para que se abrieran ya del todo, habló distraídamente.- Y no puedo faltar a Herbología.

- Claro que no... ¡Black tiene que estar guapísimo con el pelo recogido!

La simple mención del chico bastó para que Hermione se despertara del todo. Al parecer, la chica no acababa de acostumbrarse a las contínuas insinuaciones que desde el sábado hacían sus amigas. Normalmente conseguía controlarse, pero cuando Sirius estaba presente, o cuando llevaba tan solo unos segundos despierta, unos peligrosos impulsos homicidas se apoderaban de ella.

-Creía que no te gustaba.- dijo secamente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Vicky se encogió de hombros y, ahogando una risita, se lanzó hacia en harmario.

Tres eternos cuartos de hora más tarde, las cuatro entraban en el gran comedor, vestidas y preparadas, con un hambre atroz. Fueron a sentarse con los merodeadores, sentados justo al final opuesto de la mesa, que hablaban seriamente sobre un nuevo ataque de los mortífagos. Hermione, prestando total atención a lo que decían, estaba demasiado preocupada como para darle mayor importancia al hecho de que sus amigas se hubieran sentado de forma que el único sitio libre fuera el de al lado de Sirius.

Habían encontrado toda una familia muerta, mientras pasaban la noche en un bosque por la zona de Gales, "por causas lógicamente inexplicables" según la versión oficial. De pronto, la chica se sintió terriblemente estúpida. Había estado tan absorta en esa nueva realidad, tan preocupada por lo que suponía convivir con James y Lily, con Remus, con Sirius... que no se había detenido a pensar que, en aquel momento, Voldemort crecía convirtiéndose en aquello contra lo que debería estar luchando. En aquello que tanto mal haría...

Y entonces se dio cuenta, la realidad le impactó como nunca antes. Sintió un golpe seco en el estómago y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Tenía a James justo delante, tan mortalemente serio en aquel momento, que casi no consiguió diferenciar su característico destello de alegría. Hablaba en un tono inusual, preocupado, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a una Lily muda por la conmoción. A su lado, Sirus gruñía en silencio con los puños cerrados con fuerza y los ojos llenos de ira. Todos ellos morirían, se había encariñado de forma peligrosa, y ellos acabarían muertos de todas formas. ¿Y de veras se suponía que no debía intervenir? ¿Sabiendo lo que sabía, no podía evitar aquella desgracia? La injusticia le comía las entrañas... no podía soportarlo. Teniendo, además, al traidor a menos de un metro.

Peter, con el rostro helado, observaba atentamente cómo Remus Lupin hablaba sobre una tal Orden del Fénix que decían se estaba formando. Otro golpe seco, un vacío dentro, las lágrimas cayéndosele por las mejillas y Hermione sintió que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Oye, Bennett...¿Estás bien?- El susurro preocupado de Sirius la sacó de aquel estado de extremo abatimiento.

Por alguna razón, la voz del chico, su mirada de preocupación y el rostro inclinado hacia ella, consiguieron tranquilizarla aunque solo fuera un poco. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer para responder fue asentir débilmente e intentar esbozar una sonrisa. Aquello no pareció convencer a Sirius, que arrugó la frente y la atravesó con una intensa mirada. Luego sonrió, y con esa sonrisa se pactó una especie de tregua entre ambos, lo que frustró aun más a la pobre chica. Que le importara tanto estar en paz con Black no le haría ningún bien, dadas las circunstancias.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, el ambiente seguía siendo bastante deprimente en aquella zona de la mesa de Gryffindor, y todos se levantaron con menos ganas aun de ir a clase.

-Así me gusta, chicos- dijo Dani intentando animarlos mientras se metía un último trozo de tostada en la boca- el mundo entero agradecerá vuestro sacrificio... en un futuro seréis grandes aurores.

-No creo que aprender Runas marque mucho la diferencia...- se quejó James.

-Nunca se sabe, Potter. Pero tendrías que seguir mi ejemplo- La rubia se levantó con elegancia y empezó a caminar detrás de sus compañeros, susurrándole su "secreto" a James- pienso ir a volar un poco por los jardines. Estoy segura de que saber hacerlo va a suponerme toda una ventaja cuando me dedique a salvar inocentes.

-La próxima vez iré, y te pondré a entrenar ahí mismo, guapa...

OoooOoooOoooO

Cuando todo sus compañeros se fueron a sus resprectivas clases, Dani pensó que no había nada que le apeteciera tanto como salir a volar un rato. Ese año los partidos de Quidditch empezaban más tarde que nunca y durante el verano no había tenído ocasión de hacerlo. Subió a la habitación y se puso algo más cómodo: unos paltalones cortos, la camiseta del equipo y unas deportivas. Normalmente odiaba salir con ropa de deporte, pero no iba a haber mucha gente por los pasillos, así que no se preocupó demasiado.

Salía ya a los jardínes cuando se cruzó con un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, todos de séptimo.

-Vaya, vaya, Cardew.- Alecto Carrow se detuvo en frente suya, y los demás hicieron lo mismo- ¿faltando a clase la segunda semana?

-Yo no, Alecto. ¿y tú?- La Slytherin fingió una sonrisa, y la mueca hizo aparecer una expresión realmente horrible en su rostro.

-Siempre con esos aires de grandeza... Es una pena, serías una fantástica Slytherin.

-Creo que hace tiempo quedó claro que esa no es una opción para mí.- la rubia no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de ira al pensar que, unos años atrás, las cosas habían sido muy, muy diferentes- No te ofendas, pero siempre he odiado las serpientes...

-Ten mucho cuidado, Cardew.- Amycus, hermano de Alecto, dio un paso hacía delante y se detuvo justo en frente de la chica, mirándola con absoluto desprecio.- Algún día tu apellido no será suficiente para detenernos.

-¿Ves, Alecto? esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo.- el orgullo Gryffindor de la chica crecía y crecía, haciendo que mirara a sus compañeros con valentía, casi desafiante- A mí los apellidos me dan igual.

La Slytherin cerró los puños con fuerza y no apartó la mirada del rostro de la rubia. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión y Dani no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha con la reacción que habían causado sus palabras. Siempre había pensado que entrar en los juegos de las serpientes era caer tan bajo como ellos, pero a veces era inevitable responder de aquella manera.

No se paró a esperar que se fueran. Tan elegante, tan digna como le habían enseñado a ser, la Gryffindor sonrió al grupo de túnicas verdes y se dirigió a los campos de Quidditch. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar muy lejos.

-¡Dani!

Reconoció aquella voz al instante y tuvo serias dudas sobre si volverse o no. Finalmente lo hizo, y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, Regulus Black se había apartado del grupo, que habría entrado ya al castillo, y la miraba con aquella mirada tan suya. Era una mirada que Sirius había perdido hacía tiempo, que pocas veces volvía a él y que, cuando lo hacía, lo hacía parecer más Black que nunca.

El chico llevaba una camiseta negra, ceñida a su bien formado cuerpo, y unos vaqueros oscuros. Un colgante de madera, con un símbolo que Dani no consiguió reconocer, le rodeaba el cuello con un aire curiosamente casual. En un gesto típico de su hermano, se había llevado la mano al cabello, oscuro como el carbón, y sonreía con sus ojos negros fijos en ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Regulus?- su simple presencia inquietaba a la Gryffindor.

-No tuve oportunidad de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.- se explicó el muchacho, sonriendo con falsa timidez y encogiéndose de hombros.- Mi madre quiso marcharse lo antes posible de la fiesta, ya sabes...

-Sí.- Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, y un poco recelosa ante la actitud del Slytherin, Dani decidió que lo mejor sería mantener la conversación que el chico pretendía, por mucho que le sorprendiera su repentina amabilidad.- La verdad es que no te perdiste gran cosa.

-Uno se acaba acostumbrando...- y de nuevo esa sonrisa. El chico, aparentemente inocente, era dueño y señor de la conversación, y Dani no estaba nada acostumbrada a ello.- ya lo habrás celebrado mejor con tus compañeros, ¿me equivoco?

-En realidad, todavía no hemos hecho nada. Aunque, bueno, creo que Black está tramando algo...- Se calló al instante y se maldijo de todas las formas imaginables por ser tan sumamente estúpida. Regulus enarcó las cejas y no pareció reaccionar ante la mención de su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz sonó del todo diferente.

-Supongo que eso que está planeando implicará unos cuantos incumplimientos de normas.- No había reproche en sus palabras, un poco de nostalgia quizás, algo de tristeza...- Está bien, Dani, creo que debería marcharme.

-Claro.- Susurró la chica- Ya nos veremos, Regulus.

El chico esbozó una última sonrisa y se marchó hacia dentro del castillo. Durante unos instantes Dani se quedó quieta donde estaba, pensando en lo absurdamente insignificante que se había sentido mientras hablaba con Regulus. Él tenía la extraña capacidad de hacer que perdiera completamente la seguridad en sí misma, le hacía sentir débil y vulnerable. Y aquella sensación la desconcertaba en lo más profundo.

De pronto se le quitaron todas las ganas de volar y empezó a sentirse un poco deprimida. Le ocurría lo mismo cada vez que tenía un encontronazo con su antigua realidad. Ella estaba destinada a ser serpiente, no leona. Por mucho que le gustara ser la reina de la selva... Siempre había odiado depender de su apellido, ser esclava de un maldito nombre, y haber perdido a toda su familia precisamente por eso.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se detuvo hasta entrar en la sala común y encontrarse con el otro Black. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Sirius era la única persona de ese otro mundo que no la hacía sentir de aquella manera. Con él sabía que era ella misma, Dani Cardew, o solo Dani, eso daba igual... El chico estaba sentado en el sofá, en frente de la chimenea, y jugaba con su varita formando extrañas figuras con las llamas. Él era, en definitiva, el hermano que nunca tuvo, el amigo que siempre le faltó de pequeña.

-¿Sabes qué, Black? Deberíamos formar un club de desertores...- comentó mientras se volvía hacía él y se abrazaba las piernas.

-Oye, que yo estoy perfectamente bien, eh, bonita.- dijo él, echándose hacia atrás y sonriendo un poco- No pienso celebrar nada que tenga que ver con ellos, me igual la razón que sea.

-Puede que tengas razón... acabo de estar con Regulus ¿sabes?- le dijo- Está... raro.

**-Es **raro.- A Sirus no le gustaba hablar sobre ello y se tensaba muchísimo cuando el tema salía.- O puede que el raro sea yo, la verdad es que no importa...

Los dos amigos se sumergieron en un silencio absoluto. Sirius, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, no paró de juguetear con el fuego y Dani estaba casi hipnotizada con aquellas formas tan imposibles.

-Y hablando de rarezas- una agradable eternidad después la chica decidió dar otro rumbo a aquel encuentro, y descubrir por fin lo que tan intrigada la tenía.- ¿se puede saber qué demonios pasó entre Hermione y tú el sábado?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- El chico la miró con intensidad, como intentando adivinar la intención de la rubia en sus ojos.

-Creo que se pensó que intentabas seducirla o algo así... – Dani ahogó una carcajada y lo miró divertida.- Y que eres una especie de superestrella que se aprovecha de sus fans.

-Ya...- frunció el ceño al recordar la actitud de la chica aquella mañana, y luego sonrió. Esa sonrisa tan Sirius y tan poco Black.- La verdad es que tengo muchas fans, Cardew, no sé por qué te sorprendes.

-Oh, vamos, hace tiempo que todo Hogwarts sabe que no eres de esos... Y no intentes impresionarme, Black.

-La verdad es que me puso un poco nervioso, ¿sabes?- El chico sonrió con ganas, pero no tardó en ponerse serio. Parecía incómodo por tener que confesar ese hecho, pues había evitado totalemente la mirada de su amiga.

-¿En serio?- La rubia no podía estar más sorprendida. Puede que el chico que tenía en frente, con las sombras del fuego jugando en su rostro, no fuera un mujeriego, pero sabía manejarse con las chicas, era muy bueno en eso. Peter, por ejemplo, siempre decía que era un desperdicio de chico, ¿por qué conforarse con un par si podría tenerlas a todas? "Cantidad no es igual a calidad, Colagusano" era la única respuesta que daba Black- Me cuesta creérlo...

-No sé qué me pasó... tampoco es que quisiera hacer nada con ella, pero estaba al borde de la taquicardia- confesó con una carcajada nerviosa- Yo nunca me pongo nervioso, ¡por Merlín! Ni siquiera cuando me intentaste besar en esa fiesta. Y mira que estabas...

-Black.

-¿Sí?

-O te callas o te convierto en escoba ahora mismo.

Sirus empezó a reírse con ganas, se inclinó hacia su amiga para abrazarla con amistoso cariño y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun mas cuando ella lo apartó de un manotazo. Siempre ponía la misma cara cuando él intentaba tomarle el pelo, ya lo hacía años atrás, cuando subían a su buhardilla escondiéndose de sus padres y el chico intentaba hacerla rabiar con alguna de sus bromas. Su relación había empezado como algo platónico por parte de ambos, una especie de primer amor, con solo un par de besos tímidos y oleadas de sentimientos desconocidos para sus pequeños cuerpos. Ahora, sin embargo, los dos habían comprendido que, lejos del amor pasional, eran parte de una relación de profunda y sincera amistad.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de la vieja madera del retrato al abrirse y los dos jóvenes se volvieron justo a tiempo para ver cómo una distraída Hermione entraba por él . Llevaba el pelo suelto, tal revuelto como siempre, y la mirada perdida. Desde aquella mañana, la chica no había conseguido olvidarse de aquella sensación de frío en el cuerpo, ese malestar que la persiguió durante horas y que, por desgracia, iba aumentando sin control. Durante todo el día había intentado evitar a Lily y los merodeadores, ya que estaba segura de que su autocontrol no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar ver otra vez sus rostros. No quería ver a nadie que le recordara el futuro, años de prisión, torturas, muerte, lágrimas, pesadillas... Necesitó de su más desconocida fuerza para no derrumbarse en la biblioteca, delante de todos, y tuvo que salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Por eso, cuando vio a Sirius sentado junto a Dani, mirándola con sus típicos ojos, sintió un inhumano vacío en el estómago y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta.

-¡Hermione! Estabamos hablando de tí justamente...- Dani le hizo una señal para que sentara con ellos, y Hemione se dió perfecta cuenta de la mirada homicida que le dedicó el muchacho cuando la chica pronunció las palabras.

-No puedo quedarme mucho... tengo Runas en una hora.- explicó mientras tomaba asiento, en el sofá más próximo a Sirius Black.

-¡Descansa un poco, mujer!- suspiró la rubia- ¿Sabéis qué? Dicen que este año Slughorn va a celebrar su fiesta un poco antes de lo habitual... el mes que viene o así. ¿No es emocionante?

Había que admitir que Dani tenía la capacidad de hacer que la conversación fluyese en cualquier grupo o lugar, poco importaba que sus interlocutores llevasen sin hablar casi ya dos días... Al final los tres acabaron charlando animadamente sobre las fiestas de años pasados, parejas, vestidos, trajes, situaciones francamente graciosas... Era cierto que Sirius y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra directamente en ningún momento, pero al menos no hubo silencios incómodos ni miradas indescifrables por parte de ninguno.

Era agradable charlar así, riendo a carcajada limpia y olvidando por un instante el terrible agujero negro de su interior. Sin embargo, en algún momento, Hermione se calló y se limitó a observar a sus dos compañeros recordar algo que James había hecho en la fiesta de las navidades pasadas. Se sorprendió a sí misma mirando ensimismada al rostro del chico que tenía al lado. Cómo se le curvaban los labios en una media sonrisa al recordar, cómo sus ojos se aclaraban cuando reía, cómo se detenía de pronto, y la miraba de reojo, apareciendo así un brillo diferente en su mirada... Tenía que dejar de hacer eso, Sirius no le podía parecer atractivo. Ya no era cuestión de orgullo personal, no, el problema era mucho más duro, mucho más insuperable. Sirius Black le había sacado casi veinte años y estaba... estaba muerto.

_ ¿Es posible hundirse más en la miseria cuando ya has tocado fondo?_

Hermione notaba las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus húmedos ojos y no estaba segura de poder resistirlo por mucho tiempo. Aun así, a pesar de no ver muy bien lo que le rodeaba, y de los terribles pinchazos que sentía en la cabeza, pudo escuchar cómo Dani se disculpaba sin mucha convicción y salía de la sala. Lo que no entendió fue la excusa que había puesto, pero tampoco es que le intrigase demasiado. Le preocupaba bastante más el hecho de tener que quedarse sola con él, y más aun con el delicado estado emocional en el que se encontraba.

-Ey, Bennett.- escuchó que susurraba el chico, inclinándose hacia ella.- ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, sí... – entonces una única lágrima se rebeló y cayó por su mejilla, lenta y delicadamente- no es nada. Estoy un poco nostálgica, eso es todo...

-¿Necesitas hablarlo?- preguntó él, no muy convencido de si era así como se suponía que uno debía actuar en situaciones como aquella.

-No, Black, no te preocupes.- Intentó sonreírle para agradecer el esfuerzo que sin duda le estaría suponiendo aquello, pero el gesto solo hizo que más y más lágrimas se deslizasen por su rostro.

-Menos mal...- a pesar de la evidente broma, el alivio en su voz se notaba a años luz. Cada vez estaba más inclinado hacia Hermione, y esta ya empezaba a percibir su sutíl aroma.- Habría sido un consejero terrible.

A la chica se le escapó una risita, una carcajada torpe y llena de lágrimas que compuso en su rostro la más extraña de las expresiones. Fue a limpiarse la cara con la manga de la camisa del uniforme, pero no fue con su piel con lo que se topó, eran los dedos de Sirius. En un rápido movimiento, se había agachado en frente suya, tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, y le había acarciado el rostro, atrapándo una gota que se delizaba por él. El mero contactó quemó su piel e hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera entera; hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar cometer una estupidez. Aquel aroma era tan reconfortante...

-Escucha, Black- murmuró al fin- perdóname por lo del sábado...

-Shhhh... calla, tonta.

No podría definir la expresión del chico. Estaba serio como nunca, prudente y a la espera, los dedos se le habían crispado en la mejilla de ella y ahora prácticamante la sostenía con dulzura. No podría definir su expresión, pero la tenía peligrosamente cerca. Sentía cómo su aliento le acariciaba el rostro a cada respiración, cómo se le herizaba la piel al notar la cercanía de sus labios, y cómo tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando posó la otra mano en su nuca. Un mínimo movimiento y podría perderse del todo en su boca, un mínimo movimiento y lo haría, por fin besaría esos dichosos labios.

Y entonces se volvió a escuchar. Un insoportable ruido de madera chirriante, una queja de la señora gorda y varias risitas bastante mal disimuladas.

- Lo ves, Evans- la voz de James Potter sonó llena de júbilo.-Yo siempre he pensado que es mejor hacer el amor, y no la guerra.

* * *

**Cambio beso por reviews ¿qué os parece?**

**la verdad es que me he quedado con ganas de más... pero os digo que en el capi siguiente habrá chapuzones varios, y alguna que otra sorpresa...  
**

**¡Hasta muy prontoo!  
L.  
**


	5. Lo prometido es deuda

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA

A Hermione le encataba el olor a libro viejo por la mañana, tan familiar, tan hipnotizante. Muchos solían llamarla empollona en su legítimo tiempo, rata de biblioteca y demás palabras insultantes, y ella acabó por acostumbrarse, de alguna manera. No solía dar mucho crédito a los desprecios de Malfoy, y los comentarios de Ron hacían mucho que dejaron de molestarle. Y, sin embargo, ahora sentía un alivio infinito al no ser la única realmente preocupada por los estudios. Agradecía profundamente que Remus y Lily fueran sus compañeros cada día, cada mañana en la biblioteca, y que nadie hiciera comentario alguno sobre ese hecho. Cierto era que aquella excusa era, en cierto modo, el comodín de James para picar a Lily, pero por lo demás no parecía tener mayor importancia.

A veces le parecía que la biblioteca era lo único que no había cambiado en absoluto, era exactamente como la recordaba. Todo eran madera y pergaminos, iluminados por la luz de alguna vela, que hacían de ella un lugar de lo más acojedor. El silencio solía ser casi absoluto (no cuando James o Sirius entraban) y la paz parecía no poder irrumpirse jamás (de nuevo, solo si los dos merodeadores se mantenían lo suficientemente lejos).

Aquella tarde, Hermione, Lupin y Lily estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre, la última a la derecha, justo detrás de la sección muggle, y junto a la única ventana de la estancia. Sus plumas se movían rápidamente, como si se tratara de una inconsciente carrera, y de vez en cuando alzaban la vista hacía los libros que tenían delante.

- Oye, Remus- dijo de pronto la pelirroja, descansando un poco la vista- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Black y Potter están preparando para Dani?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

A Hermione no se le escapó la sonrisa que bien consiguió disimular el merodeador, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Ella también había deducido que sus dos compañeros estaban tramando algo, ya que las indirectas que le mandaban a la rubia empezaban a ser ya demasiado evidentes. Y, a decir verdad, la Gryffindor tenía muchísima curiosidad por el tema.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sé perfectamente que estáis tramando algo...

Remus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar, no sin que sus labios dibujaran una amplia sonrisa. Lejos de la primera impresión que le había dado, Hermione se empezaba a dar cuenta de que, detrás de ese aire responsable, el hombre lobo era igual de travieso que sus amigos. Y esa última mirada lo acababa de confirmar.

-Lily, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Genial- se notaba que a la chica le había molestado que su amigo le ocultara algo, porque estaba claro que algo de idea sí que tenía.

Refunfuñando por lo bajito y arrugando la nariz de forma muy graciosa, Lily acabó por rendirse. No es que se tomara la traición de Lupin muy a pecho (no era la primera vez que cubría a sus amigos en su presencia) pero tenía la extraña sensación de que no tardaría mucho en descubrir aquel dichoso plan que tan ilusionados los tenía a todos. A todos menos a ella, que tenía un mal presentimiento; y a Hermione, que estaba tanto o más preocupada que cuando Fred y George solían disponerse a hacer de las suyas.

Sus sospechas no tardaron en confirmarse y, muy a su pesar, las dos jóvenes tuvieron que admitir que, aunque arriesgada, la idea de los merodeadores era francamente tentadora.

Aquel sábado, después de pasar un par de horas en la biblioteca, Lily y Hermione entraron juntas al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en su zona habitual de la mesa. Nada más llegar, la morena comprobó que tanto los ojos de James como los de Sirius brillaban con un destello emocionante, como si no se pudieran contener ya más. ¡Prácticamente saltaban en sus asientos, por Merlín! A su lado, Remus se mordía las uñas nervioso y Peter parecía estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse ahí mismo.

Las chicas, sin embargo, tenían una actitud un poco diferente. Vicky comía sus macarrones como si todo aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. A veces, miraba de reojo a Lupin y sonreía tímidamente, como si no se quisiera delatar. Y Dani... bueno, Dani parecía estar a punto de estallar. Estaba furiosa porque no llegaba a entender aquel juego de miradas, aquella inquietud y aquel entusiasmo por nada. Se había cansado de preguntar y ahora simplemente se dedicaba ha poner a prueba la resistencia del cristal de los basos, sujetándolos con fuerza, y apretando los nudillos sin ninguna intención de aflojar.

- ¡Por fin estáis aquí!- gritó feliz James, al ver acercarse a las dos Gryffindor.- ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

- En la biblioteca...- explicó Hermione.- ¿Qué está pasado aquí?

- Que estos cuatro, o cinco más bien, estan jugando a los secretitos ¿a que sí?- escupió la rubia- desde luego, ni que tuvierais ocho años...

- Con ocho años esto que vamos a hacer no tendría tanta gracia, Cardew- susurró Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín!- Lily parecía a punto del colapso- No se os ocurra hacer ninguna tontería,¿entendido?

- Tranquila, Lily, está vez no es nada peligroso.- la voz de Remus, a pesar de su expresión, parecía de lo más segura.

- Seguro...

- Solo si no sabes nadar- sentenció James, levantándose de la mesa y situándose justo en frente de la pelirroja.- pero en ese caso yo te salvaría, Evans, no tienes que preocuparte.

- Gracias, pero antes me baño con el calamar gigante.

- Menuda tontería, sabes que estás ansiosa por verme en bañador.

- Claro, Potter, no tengo otra cosa en la cabeza. ¿ Por qué no te quitas la camiseta aquí mismo?

- Lo haría, pero no quiero impresionar a tantas chicas a la vez... ya me entiendes.

- Vaya, qué considerado...

Para cuando la típica conversación entre James y Lily hubo concluído, todos se habían puesto de pie. Remus le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo que, torciendo el gesto en una mueca de lo más divertida, le había dado la espalda a la chica.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que las discusiones entre los padres de Harry eran de lo más entreteneidas. Más aun sabiendo que ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro.

-Ey, Bennett.

La chica se quedó helada. Sirius la habia sujetado del antebrazo e impedía que siguiera caminando detrás de sus compañeros. Hablaba en susurros, con su pecho pegado a la espalda de la Gryffindor, y los labios prácticamente sobre su oído. Ahí donde sus dedos presionaban, Hermione sintió como si mil saetas de fuego la atravesaran. El aliento del chico sencillamente acabó con ella.

-Tenemos que hacer que estos dos idiotas se junten ya, ¿no crees?- seguía hablando por lo bajo, y Hermione tuvo que enforzarse mucho para entender lo que decía y asentir tímidamente- James es gilipollas, y Lily terriblemente cabezota, así que necesito que me ayudes...

Hermione sabía que el chico estaba en lo cierto, aunque le costó su tiempo asimilar sus palabras. Si el nacimiento de su amigo se veía perjudicado por una ridícula cuestión de orgullo, ella jamás se lo perdonaría. La angustia sería terriblemente insoportable... Por eso volvió a asentir con un "Muy bien, Black" y, a pesar de sentirse un poco mareada, consiguió conservar parte de su dignidad cuando le sonrió con falsa seguridad y siguió caminano detras de Vicky y los demás.

OoooOoooOoooO

El baño de los prefectos apareció ante los Gryffindor con todas sus maravillas. Se trataba de una inmensa bañera, enorme, que prácticamente se extendía por toda la estancia, con un sin fin de rincones ocultos. La espuma, los grifos, los distintos colores del agua, los olores infinitos... todo ello hacía que a uno le resultase irresistible la tentación de sumergirse.

Había varias amacas a ambos lados, con sus respectivas mesitas y toallas. Las sirenas de las ventanas empezaron a moverse nada más entraron los jóvenes y, tan coquetas como siempre, empezaron a deslizarse y a mirar a los merodeadores con timidez. Los grifos, cerrados hasta el momento, comenzaron a chorrear litros y litros de agua, agua rosada y azul, verde incluso.

-Bueno, Bennett.- dijo James con entusiasmo- lo prometido es deuda, ¿no? Aquí tienes tu baño.

-Yo vendría aquí todos los días- confesó Sirius- Pero desde que Canuto, el muy capullo, hizo aparecer a una extraña medusa, le han prohibido la entrada...

-No pienso hacer preguntas- susurró Lily que, siendo prefecta y premio anual, se sentía como en casa en aquellos baños. Así, sonríendo de todas formas, fue hacía los vestuarios de las chicas.

-Le duele en el alma que no le pueda hacer compañía...- se rió James

-Está claro, tío- y caminando hacia al lado opuesto del que había tomado Lily, Black le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

Ver a Sirius en bañador no era una buena idea, desde luego. Cuando todos se hubieron cambiado, salieron a la estancia principal y Hermione tuvo que hacer gala de su mejor autocontrol para que sus tan impredecibles hormonas no la traicionaran de nuevo. No es que sus amigos estuvieran mucho peor que él porque, de hecho, había que admitir que el bañador verde favorecía mucho a Remus y que el granate hacía del cuerpo del James algo francamente digno de verse. Sin embargo, Sirius, con el negro que parecía no poder sujetarse del todo en sus caderas, hizo que la pobre casi se olvidara de respirar. Ya lo había visto antes sin camiseta, era cierto, pero en aquel momento estaba más, mucho más atractivo.

El símbolo de madera que llevaba Regulus colgaba también de su cuello y se apollaba sutílmente en su pecho; en sus perfectos pectorales que, a causa de algo que había susurrado Peter, se movían arriba y abajo en una sonora cacajada. Tenía la espalda ancha y tez morena, perfecta para el oscuro color de su cabello, y sin dejar de estar un poquito delgado, los abdominales se le marcaban claramente. Tan alucinada estaba por la visión, que no se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba, casi con descaro. Había encarcado una ceja y miraba con su tan típica y a veces irritante media sonrisa.

La chica se sintió muy avergonzada en ese momento, no porque la hubiese pillado mirándole, sino porque los ojos de él no se despegaban de ella. El bikini que Dumbledore le había prestado para el curso era negro también, y un poco pequeño para su gusto. Además, estando con Lily, Dani y Vicky, que tenían todas un cuerpazo de revista, se estaba sintiendo un poco acomplejada.

De todas formas, no tuvo mucho tiempo para tratar de interpretar la mirada del chico, porque él en seguida amplió su sonrisa y desvió la vista a una figura un poco más lejana. James, con el pelo revuelto y una espalda de vértigo, venía corriendo hacía ellos.

-¡Felicidades, Daniella!- y los dos chicos agarraron a la impresionante rubia por el brazo y saltaron con ella al agua.

Las horas parecían correr entre chapuzón y chapuzón. Hermione no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, tan llena de exitación y alegría. Se pasó algo más de media hora intentando escapar de Potter que, empeñado como estaba de hacerle una especie de aguadilla, no había parado de seguirle en todo ese tiempo. Luego el moreno se fue a "ayudar" a Petigrew, lo que básicamente consistía en empujar al chico igual que había hecho con Dani. Era agradable pasar el tiempo con sus nuevas amigas, sin preocupaciones o miedos al futuro. Simplemente nadaba, saltaba, reía... como una persona cualquiera.

En un momento, sin embargo, sintió una extraña necesidad de apartarse de todos. No es que estuviera agobiada, ni siquiera incómoda, simplemente necesitaba estar un poco sola. Estaba sentada en las amacas con Vicky, Dani y Peter, y sin decir nada a ninguno de los tres, saltó al agua. Bajo el agua sonrió satisfecha por lo bien que le había salido el salto, y no se fijó en que unos ojos negros, con destellos pícaros, habían seguido todos sus movimientos.

Nadó y nadó, buceado y en croll, deteniéndose de vez en cuando y relajándose tumbada en el agua. Le gustaba mirar el techo porque un hábil hechizo había logrado que diese la impresión de ser una especie de burbuja. Si te fijabas bien, las paredes se movían en ondas y brillaban curiosamente.

Siguió nadando hasta toparse con un bloque de piedra, un pasadizo que llevaba a uno de los muchos rincones ocultos. Se trataba de una especie de roca enorme, de un color casi morado, en la que se dibujaban curiosas formas e imágenes impensables.

-¿Has visto, Lily? Si no fuera por mí te hubieras ahogado ahí mismo.- La voz de James le sonó difusa porque, al no llegar a tocar el suelo, Hermione salía y se hundía en el agua continuamente.

-Oye, Potter.¿ no habrás saltado de cabeza,verdad?- Lily parecía un poco molesta. Hermione no veía por dónde venían las voces de sus amigos, que al parecen volvían a discutir, o lo que fuera. Así que, decidió seguir nadando.

Solo que no consiguió llegar muy lejos. A punto estaba de dar la pirmera brazada cuando unas manos firmes la sujetaron de la cintura. Tiraron de ella con delicada fuerza y, aun estando bajo el agua, la chica sintió que la piel se le quemaba al tacto. Había cerrado los ojos y no pudo abrirlos hasta que notó que algo golpeaba su espalda fuertemente, y que aquellas manos no dejaban de agarrarla.

-Se supone que tienes que ayudarme, Bennett.

No hacía falta que hablara, no hacía falta que se hacercara más, porque para entonces Hermione ya sabía que se trataba de Sirius Black ¿Quén si no? Pero eso no cambió el hecho de sentirse terriblemente violenta cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que tenía su semidesnudo cuerpo.

-Sueltame, Black- dijo con algo que quiso ser firmeza. El chico apartó las manos de sus caderas, pero la acorraló entre la roca gigante y una de las esquinas de la bañera- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Vamos a ver...- el Gryffindor tomó aire, como si ella fuera la chica más estúpida del planeta.- Que interrumpas la oportunidad de oro de James no es precisamente ayudar.

-¿Oportunidad de oro? Black, estaban discutiendo.

-¿y qué?

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido y, además, empezaba a sentirse muy cansada de estar aguantando su propio peso. El agua había dejado de estar fresca y ahora era casi axfisiante. No se trataba del aroma que acababa de percibir, no se trataba de que aun sentía el recuerdo de sus manos en su piel; no, todo era por aquela expresión. Media sonrisa y ojos cautivadores. Pero ella no quería rendirse, no quería demostrar una vez más la reacción que aquello le causaba. Quería ser valiente y no hacerse pequeña ante ese océano de sentimientos desbordados.

Hubo una eterna guerra de miradas que evolucionó según pasaba el tiempo. Pasó de ser desafiante a ser intensa, de posesiva a entregada, de íntima a desenfrenada. Y, en realidad, no duró más de dos segundos.

Como ninguno de los dos se movía o decía nada, Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse antes de que él volviera al ataque. Era cierto que estaban en "tregua" o algo así, pero ya habían pasado por una situación parecida y a cosa no había acabado del todo bien. Por eso, respirando hondo y rompiendo el contacto visual, la chica se deslizó hacia la izquierda con intención de nadar hasta donde estaban los demás. Tampoco pudo hacerlo esta vez.

-Además, discutir es divertido¿no, Hermione?

Habría sido la escena más irresistible de su vida, atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sirius, con la mano del chico apoyada en la roca sobre su hombro. Lo habría sido, pero resultó ser también la más cómica. Ocurrió que un gran grifo sobre el bloque empezó a verter litros y litros de agua sobre el chico. Su expresión seductora fue sustituida por una de profunda sorpresa primero, y de total ira después. El agua caía por su rostro, su cabello goteaba sin parar y aquellas gotas se deslizaban rápidamente por sus labios entreabiertos. Se le habían cerrado los párpados y solamente los despegó cuando escuchó las carcajadas de Hermione. Ella había tenido otra que reírse por lo absurdo de la situación, y también porque, de alguna forma, así contenía los impulsos que su cuerpo no paraba de enviar.

Se rió con ganas y apenas pudo apreciar cómo Sirius abría los ojos y la miraba entre enfadado y alucinado. Era la primera vez que la veía reír de aquella forma y, a pesar de saber que se estaba mofando de él, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. El agua seguía cayendo sin parar y la imagen de la chica le resultaba un poco difusa, desenfocada, y quiso verla mejor. Se acercó más, un poquito más, hasta quedarse a no más de diez centímetros de ella.

Y ella dejó de reír. Los latidos de su corazón casi eclipsaban el sonido del agua y empezó a sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Los labios del chico, que se habían vuelto un poco morados por el frío, se abrían poco a poco y, cuando Sirius volvió a posar la mano en el bloque, estos quedaron prácticamente sobre los de la chica. Pero él no se movía, no parecía tener ninguna intención de llegar más lejos, y aquello acabó con la paciencia de la Gryffindor. Ya era suficiente.

Fue ella la que rompió el espació, la que acabó con aquel roce sin contacto y la que se pegó a su boca. Algo explotó en su pecho, algo grande y placentero cuando sus labios se unieron por fin. Y, tras el shock del primer instante, Sirius la apretó contra su cuerpo y se hundió en ella. Fue una corriente eléctrica, un pequeño Big Bang en su interior. Sus lenguas chocaron y jugaron, y sus labios parecían dos piezas de un mismo puzle. El agua no conseguía amenizar el contacto de su piel, solo hacía que el roce fuera aun más deleitoso, más irresistible si cabía.

En aquel éxtasis de las emociones, ambos perdieron un poco el equilibrio y se sumergieron en el agua. Y por si el beso no era ya suficientemente húmedo, siguieron besándose, dándose pequeños besos en la boca y en la comisura de los labios. Ella sonreía y él sellaba la sonrisa con un beso, él sonreía y ella mordía divertida su labio inferior.

Hasta entonces Hermione no había conocido nada igual, ni siquiera parecido. Sentir el pecho descubierto de él sobre el suyo era una sensación sin igual, nueva e incomparable. Podría estar así horas, días incluso, sin despegarse de aquella dichosa boca que la besaba con los más perfectos de los movimientos. Sin embargo, de alguna forma supo que ya no estaban solos.

-¿Hmmm?- susurró Sirius cuando ella se apartó un poco.

Efectivamente, no estaban solos y Sirius también se separó cuando vió una melena rubia aparecer por detrás la roca. Dani, con su trikini color esmeralda, se había detenido a unos metros de la pareja y los miraba a ambos sumamente divertida.

-Oye, chicos, pensaba que estabais intentando juntar a Potter y a Lily.-No había reproche en su voz, ni una pizca de molestia, solo sorpresa e ilusión.

-Y lo estamos haciendo- dijo Black riéndose feliz, sujetando delicadamente a Hermione por la cintura.- estas cosas siempre se pegan...

OoooOoooOoooO

Era como estar viviendo un sueño, no por lo maravilloso que era todo, que lo era, sino porque era totalmente surrealista. Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts con Sirius Black rodeándole por el hombro y mirándola de aquella manera era algo que no podría acabar de asimilar jamás. Nunca interiorizaría del todo que se detuviera en el camino y que, quedándose un poco atrás de sus compañeros, la besara con intensa dulzura contra las paredes de piedra. Por detalles así acabaron quedándose muy atrás y perdiendo a sus compañeros de vista totalmente, teniendo que ir solos hasta la sala común. Hermione estaba atacada por los nervios ya que era tarde, de noche casi, y a los alumnos no se les permitía andar merodeando por los pasillos. Ni siquiera el contacto del chico conseguía tranquilizarla del todo.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la sala común, la señora gorda les dedicó la más horrible de las muecas y les cedió el paso a regañadientes. La sala estaba vacía, la chimenea encendida y no se escuchaba sonido alguno. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Hermione se separó del chico y lo miró tímidamente. Él parecía tan cortado como ella, aunque el brillo de sus ojos delataba su satisfacción, y acabó por sonreír.

-¿Por qué no subes a cambiarte? Quedamos aquí en cinco minutos.- propuso con decisión, y ella tuvo que asentir porque no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer. Cuando se dio la vuelta, decidida a subir a la habitación lo antes posible para aclar sus ideas, escuchó la divertida voz del chico detrás- y, Bennett, tienes que practicar más eso de no parecer una de mis admiradoras. Así es más divertido.

-Siempre puedo no bajar.- repuso ella volviéndose un poco y sonriéndole, con un poco de falsedad y un poco de alegría.

Subió casi corriendo y, entre las sonrisas tontas, los autorreproches ignorados y la emoción creciente no se fijó bien en la ropa que se puso. Fue lo primero que encontró sobre su asiento, algo grande y de color oscuro, perfecto para ser su improvisado pijama. No quería que pareciera que se había preparado para él así que tan solo se miró en el espejo y, como la luz estaba apagada, solo consiguió ver que el rostro lo tenía bastante presentable.

Aquel vestuario habría sido el ideal, perfecto para la ocasión, si no fuera por algo que la chica pasó completamente por alto. Algo que Sirius vio en seguida cuando ella bajó, y que hizo que su rostro se descompusiera de forma alarmante. Un escudo, dos perros y una espada. La insignia de la casa Black destacaba en el polo que había llevado aquel día que llegó a 1978.

* * *

**tomateros y tomateras absténganse por favor.**

**solo puedo decir que he tenido unas semanitas bastante desmadradas y que mis neuronas se han visto ligeramente afectadas :) queva, esque es tarde y tengo sueño...  
**

**solo quería agradecer todos los reviews y animaros a que escribáis más:) ¡escribir es un placer gente!  
**

**Hasta muy prontoo!  
**

**L.  
**


End file.
